A current Dynamic Multipoint VPN (“DMVPN”) schemes requires Internet Protocol (“IP”) routing peering per multipoint Generic Routing Encapsulation (“mGRE”) tunnel and each tunnel endpoint is required to be on the same subnet of all of the remote sites. Next Hop Resolution Protocol (“NHRP”) is required to be used as the mapping service and can create a network bottleneck in large networks. Using a number of routing protocols for controlling routing in a VPN complicates the current DMVPN implementation, as each routing protocol has a specific (and unique) manner in which it works in DMVPN.
A VPN may be used to extend a private network owned by a customer across a public network, which may be owned and managed by an Internet Service Provider (“ISP”). VPNs enable network devices to send and receive data across the public network as if it were directly connected to the private network, while reaping the benefits provided by the ISP. A VPN is created by establishing one or more virtual point-to-point connections through use of encryption, tunneling protocols and/or dedicated connections. VPNs may be used to securely connect geographically separated sites of a customer, creating one cohesive network.
Because VPNs using the DMVPN scheme do not exchange routing information with Internet Service Providers (“ISPs”), the transport address, or Non-Broadcast Multiple Access (“NBMA”) address, is not in the border router's Routing Information Base (“RIB”), or “routing table,” making it difficult to select the correct link on which to transmit a tunneled packet when the router is connected to more than one ISP network connected.